Yamato Nadeshiko
by Jess-Sama
Summary: Personagens: Todos. Resumo: Shinsengumi recebe uma carta do imperador. Um campeonato interno de Yamato Nadeshiko? Chizuru é a perfeita Nadeshiko! Ou não... Que desastre, ela é mesmo uma garota? Acho que vai sobrar pra eles no fim de tudo... Curiosos?


**Yamato Nadeshiko**

"Yamato Nadeshiko é como os japoneses se referem a uma mulher com atributos que são considerados tradicionalmente desejáveis na perspectiva dos homens da sociedade; geralmente atribuído a pessoas com educação tradicional".

"Durante a 2ª Guerra Mundial, a idéia de Yamato Nadeshiko foi popularizada como uma propaganda nacional do governo japonês. Uma Yamato Nadeshiko devia ser capaz de suportar toda a dor e a pobreza da vida de seu marido (um soldado) e do país, devia sempre estar pronta para lutar com uma naginata ou tae yari e estar pronta para morrer a qualquer momento, pelo país ou para manter a castidade".

**Ato 1**

- Uma carta do imperador?

Toudou exclamou com os olhos arregalados, pois nunca haviam recebido uma carta direta de vosso imperador. Todos estavam reunidos naquela sala, Hijikata abria a carta devagar para não rasgá-la e seus olhos pousaram em uma palavra-chave que por um instante havia-o assustado:

- Yamato... Nadeshiko?

- Eh?

Todos se entreolharam sem entender o que aquilo teria a ver com o Shinsengumi. A mão do subcomandante repousa contra sua testa lhe tampando metade do rosto desgostoso pelo que havia lido, nem fora capaz de comentar o que estava escrito ali. Souji precisou tomar de suas mãos e ler em voz alta para todos:

- "[...] O Shinsengumi está oficialmente encarregado de realizar um campeonato para que nossa Yamato Nadeshiko desse ano seja escolhida. Porém, este campeonato deverá ser realizado internamente. [...]"

- O que ele... Quis dizer com... Internamente?

Toudou até se arrepiou ao imaginar, todos já imaginavam o que seria só não queriam ter de admitir perante todos. Chizuru era a única que parecia animada, nunca havia participado de nada assim antes mas sabia toda a história de uma Nadeshiko:

- Que legal! Vocês vão ter de se vestir de Nadeshiko e agir como uma.

Seu sorriso alcançava canto a canto do rosto, imediatamente todos aqueles olhos caem sobre ela, aquela afirmação era o que eles não queriam ter ouvido. De súbito Sanosuke aponta o dedo para ela e grita, não contendo a infelicidade que sentia:

- Não! Você será a nossa Yamato Nadeshiko e não terá discussão!

- Hum... Chizuru de Nadeshiko...

Souji fecha seus olhos, tocando o queixo com a mão enquanto deixava sua imaginação fluir, só não fluiu mais com um soco que recebera de Hijikata:

- Pare seus pensamentos por ai.

Olhou-o feio, mas logo se recompôs. Com uma leve tossida ele chama a atenção de todos e cruza os braços enquanto encarava o rosto de "interrogação" de Chizuru:

- Certo, vejamos como Chizuru se sai como uma Nadeshiko. Mas... Ela precisa de um ajudante...

- Eu posso ser o ajudante dela!

Souji se ergueu feliz já andando até ela, mas alguém o havia lhe segurado pela roupa fazendo-o cair no chão. Hijikata tinha algumas veias saltando pela testa:

- Definitivamente não será você.

Voltou a olhar para todos e pousou os olhos em Saitou, que estava muito sério quanto ao assunto do imperador:

- Saitou, deixarei os preparativos de Chizuru com você. Algum problema?

Saitou olhou nos olhos de seu subcomandante e quase respirou fundo demais, no fim acaba por consentir e parar diante de Chizuru, lhe estendendo a mão educadamente:

- Por favor senhorita, me acompanhe. Vamos torná-la a mais linda Nadeshiko de todas as eras.

Chizuru o olhava com aqueles olhinhos encantados, chegavam até a brilhar por ter gostado do que ouvira. Segurou em sua mão e saíram juntos para se prepararem.

- H-hey! Ele roubou a minha frase...

Souji se desesperou, erguendo o braço em direção a porta, vendo-os ir embora. Toudou que estava ao seu lado não se aguentou e começou a rir:

- Viu? Depende de quem fala. Com você nunca funciona.

Souji deixou a sala e principalmente deixou Toudou com um galo na cabeça, tudo que lhe afetasse a masculinidade era um ultraje, na verdade, todos ali rezavam para que Chizuru se saísse bem como uma Yamato Nadeshiko.

**Nota do autor:** Bom, essa fanfic vai ser completamente de comédia, do começo ao fim. Ainda vai ter vários outros capítulos e principalmente haverá votações mais adiante, então espero que acompanhem e participem. ^^ Obrigada e review-me!


End file.
